


You're Not Funny

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [180]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Dean is sorry, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s02e02 Everybody Loves a Clown, Humor, M/M, Phobias, Scared Sam, Teasing (not the good kind)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves to tease his brother, but sometimes he goes too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 2 Everybody Love A Clown

"Your fear of clowns amazes me."

"Dean, I'm really not in the mood for your stupid comments about-"

"Hey now, I haven't said a thing about your strange phobia. Although, I do find it interesting that out of all the things to be scared of, you chose clowns."

"Oh, and your fear of flying isn't strange?"

"That's different. People aren't supposed to fly."

"And clowns aren't supposed to kill, but look at what we did today. We took down a clown that was murdering people."

"Tell me Sam, what about clowns spooks you so much?"

"Dean-"

"It's it the bow ties? The red nose?"

"Stop-"

"How about the balloon animals? What about their faces? I would get that I guess, because you can really tell their wearing makeup."

"Seriously, Dean. Enough."

"How about the way they smile at you? The way the smile is all stretched out and red like it's bleeding, the yellow teeth, or how about how that look straight into your soul like the wanna eat-"

"Shut up! Please Dean, just shut the fuck up!"

"Sammy?"

"I can't even look at you right now."

"Are you... shaking?"

"No."

"Oh, Sam. I'm sorry."

"I told you to stop."

"I know. I didn't know it would freak you out so much."

"You should've."

"How about we watch that movie you wanted to see? The one about lions."

"I thought you hated documentaries."

"I do. But now I feel bad."

"I forgive you."

"I love you too."


End file.
